KBOI
KBOI-TV is a CBS-affiliated television station licensed to Boise, Idaho, United States. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on VHF channel 9 (or virtual channel 2 via PSIP) from a transmitter at the Bogus Basin ski area summit in unincorporated Boise County. The station can also be seen on Cable One channel 2 and in high definition on digital channel 1002. Owned by the Sinclair Broadcast Group, KBOI-TV is sister to low-powered CW+ affiliate KYUU-LD (channel 35) and the two stations share studios on North 16th Street in downtown Boise. History KBOI-TV signed on November 26, 1953 as the Treasure Valley's second television station, after NBC affiliate KIDO-TV, channel 7 (now KTVB). It aired an analog signal on VHF channel 2, and was owned by Boise Valley Broadcasters along with KBOI radio (670 AM and 97.9 FM, now KQFC). It has always been a primary CBS outlet, but initially shared secondary ABC and DuMont affiliations with KIDO. KBOI lost the latter network after it shut down in 1955 and ABC with the launch of Nampa's KITC, channel 6 (now KIVI-TV) in 1974. The following year, after KBOI radio was sold off to a separate entity, the television station modified its call letters slightly to KBCI-TV on February 1, 1975. At that time, Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations required separately-owned TV and radio stations in the same market to have distinct base call signs, hence the change. Soon after the sale of the radio stations closed, Boise Valley Broadcasters decided to sell KBCI as well. A 1975 deal to sell the station to Donrey Media Group collapsed when the FCC deferred action on the deal due to regulatory issues surrounding the license renewal of Donrey's KORK-TV in Las Vegas, Nevada. Instead, Boise Valley sold it to Eugene Television, owner of KVAL-TV in Eugene, Oregon, in 1976. The company, later known as Northwest Television, was acquired by Retlaw Enterprises, the company controlled by the family of Walt Disney, in 1996; three years later, Retlaw sold its television station group to Fisher Communications. The acquisition prompted massive layoffs and staff reassignments at KBCI. In 2007, KBCI, along with other northwest Fisher stations outsourced their master control operations to Seattle's KOMO Plaza (formerly Fisher Plaza), in turn laying off nearly all of the master control operators in Boise. In July 2007, KBCI debuted state-of-the-art Ignite newscast automation, effectively reducing the number of studio crew members from 9 down to 3. Taking advantage of both a new partnership with KBOI radio (now owned by Cumulus Media) and a 1980s change in FCC regulations that allowed separately-owned stations to share base call signs, Fisher Communications returned the station to its original call letters, KBOI-TV, on February 2, 2010. On April 11, 2013, Fisher announced that it would sell its properties, including KBOI-TV, to the Sinclair Broadcast Group. The deal was completed on August 8, 2013. Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 2 Category:Boise Category:Idaho Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:1953 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former DuMont Affiliates Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:VHF Category:CBS Idaho Category:The CW Affiliates Category:The CW Idaho Category:Charge! Affiliates Category:1975 Category:2010